fenauriversefandomcom-20200213-history
Suspicions
Suspicions is the 1st chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 11th chapter overall. It debuted in January 2016. Synopsis Cali wakes up to a new day and adjusts to the trials of having roommates. However, the realization of Sen still being present sours her morning and reveals concerning truths. Full Summary Cali wakes up in a semi panic, only to remember that Zage and Krubby now live with her. With a blanket wrapped around her, Cali heads to the common area, where Krubby offers her some juice. Cali scolds him for wasting food and such, but Krubby pushes back and insists she try the juice. Reluctantly Cali does so, only to spit it out on Krubby and screech about the awful taste and the waste of food it is. As Cali glances out the couch, she notices Zage sleeping with a contorted face. Worried he's having a nightmare, Cali goes to wake him, only for a static shock to jolt Zage awake before she can even touch him. Cali attempts to ask about the dream and why he's so panicked, but Zage dodges the question even in the face of being called a liar. Krubby interrupts their interaction by shouting a greeting, earning more yelling from Cali. However, Krubby ignores Cali and offers a reluctant Zage some juice. Before Zage can drink, Cali asks after the berries Krubby used, only to find out they're Night Berries. Cali reveals to Krubby that those berries are a laxative, immediately deterring a horrified Krubby from making anymore juice. Changing the topic, Krubby wonders aloud if Sen would like breakfast. Shocked, Cali confirms Sen is still there and rushes to the door when Krubby mentions he's outside. Upon seeing Sen, Cali questions his presence and remarks how she had hoped he'd have been eaten by something. Sen counters that Cali told him to stay, earning more yells from Cali that she didn't imagine he would stay. Curious, Sen asks if she's hiding something and points out she's acting suspicious, making Cali extremely nervous. Cali attempts to change the topic back to her own suspicions of Sen and how he could be a threat to her, Krubby, and Zage. Unperturbed, Sen points out Cali abandoned them earlier and he could've killed Krubby and Zage much earlier on. Before the conversation can escalate, Krubby appears and asks Sen if he wants breakfast, awkwardly slamming the door into Cali's face. Ignoring Cali's outbursts, Sen agrees and heads inside. As Cali tries to argue, Krubby tries to tell her it's okay, because Sen is homeless and could use help. Unsatisfied, Cali points out Krubby slammed the door in her face, and though Krubby tries to counter about the outside being dangerous, Cali points out Sen could be dangerous himself. As Cali squeezes Krubby's arms while arguing further on Sen's danger, he winces and tells Cali she's hurting him, causing her entire argument to deflate. With Cali momentarily silenced, Krubby mentions that Sen said he was a survivor of one of the great cities. Cali immediately goes into shock and panic, wondering if she's Sen's target. Before she can worry further, Krubby mentions breakfast will probably make Cali feel better, and Cali agrees to eat. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Zage * Krubby Tajpoel * Sen Katens Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters